


Spectacles

by saiyuri_dahlia



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Link Might Be Slight Off Character, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyuri_dahlia/pseuds/saiyuri_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shad had no idea what a torture it was for Link to watch him clean his spectacles. Then again, in Shad's hands, Link didn't know what torture was yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

**Author's Note:**

> Readers could consider this a sequel to "Step and Turn" or a companion piece between "Consider Yours Truly" and "Forever Yours", but really it's more of a stand-alone.

Story Title: Spectacles

Disclaimer: I'm not allowed anywhere near owning Twilight Princess. Gee, I wonder why…

-o-

Story Title: Spectacles

-o-

If he were watching anyone else, Link would not be here. Watching someone research was not an exciting adventure—it was a lot of seeing them read, making notes, hearing an occasional mutter to themselves, and then watching more reading—but Link could watch Shad in his element for hours, entranced like a child at a festival puppet show.

Though truthfully, as Link grinned to himself, he was more like a kid in a candy store eyeing a sweet treat he'd like to suck.

As it was, the scholar was up on a ladder, perusing the higher reaches of the royal library's resources. For years, the royal library had been an inaccessible temptation for the academically-inclined son of a butler, but with a helpful petition from Link to now Queen Zelda, the scholar suddenly found himself with an unlimited access. And a near constant giddiness to his overall demeanor and smile. Which was exactly why Link had petitioned Zelda in the first place, all in the name of making his Shad happy.

Not to say, Link didn't get any enjoyment out of it either.

"I possess not the faintest clue as to why you consistently insist on staying with me. Forgive me, old boy, but honestly I thought you would consider my work dreadfully tedious," Shad said as he reached up for a book on the next shelf, allowing Link a thorough look-over of the length of his back. "However I must admit the addition of your company of lately has been rather pleasant, I say."

"I just figured I'd stick around. Be helpful. Answer any questions. Be a sounding board," Link said, standing beside the ladder and holding Shad's hefty and numerous selection of books, as the scholar explored the learning potential of his next choice and Link got a good stare of his rear end.

"Your sweet gestures have been much appreciated, my dear boy," Shad said, stepping down the ladder and setting a final book on his stack, much to Link's displeasure as the book obscured his view from seeing anything but a wall of old yellowed pages. "Well, I do believe this will suffice for now. Shall we head back to the table and place these beside the other stack?"

Link followed slowly, listening to Shad's guidance, and steered himself from various trips and snags mentioned by the scholar. Holding a stack of books as tall as him still was one set of skills, walking with said books was another set entirely. Link guessed it was for the better the books blocked his view from anything else. After all, he needed all his focus to keep their shifting weight balanced and he knew he couldn't do that if he had a chance to admire Shad.

"All right, now set those books beside the others," Shad said, as Link hurried, both the books were swaying too far forward and his strength was waning. "Oh dear, old boy, not that close!"

The second stack collided with the first and down tumbled a deluge of old, thick, hadn't-been-off-their-shelves-in-decades books, throwing up a cloud of heavy yellow-brown dust into the air about them. There was so much dust Link worried that perhaps one of the old books had crumbled itself apart—he hoped not, otherwise he'd have to explain to Zelda how an irreplaceable book was so suddenly in need of replacement and how it was all his fault and not to penalize Shad for his mistake. After all, his research was going so well and he was so thrilled about at last getting inside the royal library and it would crush them both if that privilege were taken from him so soon.

As the haze settled and their coughing fits ceased to be so hacking, Link and Shad assessed the damage. Most of the books were intact. A few landed on their spines and lay open. The worst damage among the lot were the books with new and unwelcomed folds in their pages. All in all, things didn't turn out so bad by Link's standards. Shad, however, treated the books with much more reverence and scolded himself and then Link for such poor treatment.

"Now, I realize, old boy, that you hardly meant to bring about such a mishap," Shad said, as he wiped the blanket of dust from his face and Link quickly picked up all the fallen books, "However you must take care and caution in the future when handling these books. These are very, very ancient tomes and are under the ownership of Her Majesty. They deserve their due respect and should never be so haphazardly lobbed about the place. Heavens, old boy, most of these books are older than the pair of us threefold."

"All right, Shad. I'll be careful," Link said, even though he didn't really care much about the books but only did so because Shad did and because Zelda minded as well. He soon had all the books picked up and set in safe clusters of smaller stacks to the left side of Shad's customary seat. All the scholar really had left to do was sit down and get to work. Link hurried and sat down in the seat straight across from his.

"Ah, well, you have all taken care of everything, have you not, old boy?" Shad said. "Thank you. I suppose we should carry on from where we last took pause."

Shad sat down and scooted his seat up to the table. Having momentarily removed his spectacles to clear his face, Shad replaced the aids to his vision, only for he and Link to discover that a thick film of dust had thoroughly coated the lenses.

"Oh bother," Shad murmured, as he took off his spectacles and removed from his waistcoat's pocket a handkerchief specially-designated for one sole purpose—cleaning his spectacles.

Link had learned the hard way that there were handkerchiefs that were never to be used for drying his hands, blowing his nose, or general everyday cleaning duties no matter how helpful he was trying to be but were only for the use of spectacle-cleaning. And after enduring Shad's lengthy stern lecture on the differences between two similarly-looking squares of cloth but, more importantly, after watching Shad clean his spectacles, Link never once confused the cloths ever again.

Rim of his spectacles held securely but delicately in one hand, the handkerchief in the other, Shad began to clean his spectacles. Befitting the scholar's personality and his everyday manner of living, Shad was methodical, particular, and absolute with his cleaning. He took his time and persisted until he was perfectly pleased with his results, which sometimes meant he spent more than an hour cleaning his spectacles and evaluating his handiwork in the light, not that Link minded one bit.

No, not a bit.

Link watched his hands turn slow, small, consecutive circles around a lens. He wondered what it would be like for those hands to rub those light circles across the small of his back or around his nipples. Trembles of pleasure and want raced and rolled down his back as he tried to control the restlessness of his lower body. He forced himself to sit still and curtailed the worst of his desire by pressing his curling toes into the hard points of his leather boots.

Not that it would save him. Not completely. After all, Link held a love-hate for Shad's spectacle cleaning. Mostly he loved watching it—oh, by the Goddesses, he _loved_ it—but there was always hate marking it as well. It was the temptation, the tease of it all. From their innumerable platonic touches and handholding, Link had some idea of how Shad's hands felt. Shad's hands felt completely different from his. Since the harshest material he had ever scoured his fingertips with had been rough parchment, the scholar's hands were soft and smooth. They would feel so silken against his battle-hardened skin, those gentle hands running down his chest, clinging to his back, stroking his—

Prickling, the tips of his pressed toes were prickling from numbness. Link eased off from them and gave his feet a good shake to wake them.

With every circle, every delicate brush around and around the lens, Link took note of the care and consideration Shad gave in his pacing, sprays of cleaning fluid, and stroke work. He watched and wondered and imagined and ached. Shad had no idea what a torture it was for Link to watch him clean his spectacles. With the same intense and complete focus he put into his research, the scholar was fully immersed in his task at hand, oblivious to the fact Link avidly wished he tossed his spectacles and gave just even half the time and effort he put in their cleaning into rubbing him.

Link forced himself to turn his head away, his movement if noticed by Shad would only appear to be him working out a slight kink in this neck, as a bolt of longing sparked through him. He clenched his jaw tight to keep a groan from escaping. His thoughts were getting to be too much, wanting to be realities. As Shad finally moved from one lens to the other, Link fought back giving into impulse, giving into desire, into leaping over the table, hopping into the scholar's seat, and capturing his lips in his.

His skin was warm and moist. His breath squeezed through his tightened throat. Link flattened his hands against the table to keep from wringing or, in the very least, audibly rapping them. But even for all his attempt at restraint, like a sleepy dog awakening from its nap sitting up to groggily greet its master, his cock rose up, ready for play.

Link guessed he could be glad Shad was so absorbed elsewhere. After all, Link had no idea what sort of image he would be presenting if the scholar happened to be paying attention to him. He had a feeling his arousal was quite clear.

He felt like a dog feverishly scratching on the front door trying to get outside, or in his case, perhaps _inside_ was the proper term. Again he squirmed in his chair, his hips grinding uncomfortably against the seat as his cock throbbed, practically in tune with Shad's circles.

He couldn't hope to get all the way with Shad. No, they hadn't been together long enough to convince the more modest, one could say old-fashioned to the point of being prude scholar to allow him that much access. So far, their passions were reserved to kisses and Link was permitted to fondle his upper body, but only through his clothes. And the formal scholar wore too many layers to make that a thrill.

But if he could get close, if he could just persuade Shad to touch him…

Dear Goddesses, if he would just touch him…

An awkward throat-clearing sound, apparently for the second time, snapped Link out of his fantasies. He awoke to reality to find Shad looking at him. And not in the way he wanted him to. His stare was serious and firm. He looked as if he had a reprimand ready behind those eyes, bespectacled once more.

"Link, my dear," Shad said, "You're leering."

That was only the beginning of what his body was doing. Oh, if the scholar only knew…

"I think I've fallen in love with your hands," Link replied, husky. He placed his head in his impatient hands to keep from reaching for Shad's. Goddesses, if he touched him now, he would lose it.

"Good to hear of it," Shad said in a dry voice, as he thumbed through a few pages. "I suppose this means you no longer need the rest of me."

"Doesn't mean that at all," Link said, watching Shad's hands and running his tongue across the roof of his mouth, wishing it was his fingertips. "I just think I'm a hand fetishist."

"Preposterous, old boy," Shad said, without looking up from his work. "You're an everything fetishist."

Ah, well, Link couldn't argue with that. He did love everything about the scholar—his brilliance, the sound of his voice, every square inch of his body. He loved the very thought of him. And every movement, big or little, the scholar made seemed to excite him. From the way he cleaned his spectacles, read a book, said his name, even a slight turn of his head could spark a flash of longing in Link. He loved him happy, sad, stern, angry, flustered, exhausted and every other side of him in between. So, yes, he was an everything fetishist.

"Shad, do you think we could—"

"Heavens no, old boy," the scholar shot back, his stare narrowing into a glare.

"But you didn't even hear me out!"

"I have surmised all that I require from that lecherous leer you are sporting," Shad said, straightening his papers, each resolute tap against the table like the chop of the executioner's blade on Link's idea, "and I will assure you the answer is no."

"Aww, come on, Shad," Link gave his most charming smile and said in his most sweetly-persuasive voice but the scholar still refused to say yes. "But we've been together three months and you haven't let me do anything. Don't you think it's time?"

"Yes I do," he said and Link burst up out of his seat. "I believe there is a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place. Truthfully, learning a bit of restraint as it pertains to this matter would be beneficial for you, old boy." Shad went back to work.

Link remained standing, his hands pressed against the table for both support and restraint, and frowned in disappointment and frustration.

"Cock tease," he snorted derisively.

Shad's stare shot up, his eyes wide in shock. "I am most certainly not!" Shad said, hotly defensive. "And I will assure you that pressing on my nerves will not allow you to succeed in your endeavor either!"

" _Please._ "

"No," Shad said, his face still flushed in anger and embarrassment. "Heavens, old boy, you are like a dog with a bone."

"That's kind of what I wanted you to fix," Link said matter-of-factly.

" _Well,_ " Shad huffed, "if you cannot control it, I recommend that you take care of it yourself."

"I do, but it just sits right back up. It doesn't want to listen to me."

"Very well then, you know what to do with a dog that will not behave," Shad said, much to Link's confusion. "You roll up a newspaper and you smack it."

Much as the scholar probably believed he was being unreasonable, Link thought the same of him. It wasn't like he was asking for much or for anything that was displeasurable. For all the love the scholar professed to him, Link thought he'd be right with him on sharing this side of their relationship. Except he wasn't. Link just couldn't make sense of that.

"But, _Shad_ ," Link said, as he raced to get around the table quick enough and pulled Shad's seat away from the table and hopped into it, "You're the reason it wakes up. I think it wants you to pet it."

Link was always the more direct one between them, a truth made evident as Shad flushed, avoided eye contact, and stumbled through his next words. His directness always tripped the regularly quite eloquent and sophisticated scholar. Link undeniably found this aspect of him absolutely adorable and often did things just to see him this way. Of course, his cuteness had a certain powerful effect on Link as well.

Cursing his jacket's high collar, the bowtie, and the innumerable layers the scholar wore obscuring his neck, Link settled on kissing his temple first and then slowly weaved a path toward Shad's lips. In persistent resistance, the scholar turned his head away, held away Link's face with one hand, the other on his chest holding him back or in the least trying to keep him at an arm's length. Link grabbed the hand on his face.

"Pet the dog, Shad," he said breathy with desire and then ran his tongue along his palm, tasting the scholar's particular salt of skin, and taking significant leisure in licking and sucking his fingertips.

"Personally," the scholar said with a distinct unevenness in his voice Link was happy to hear as he quickly withdrew his hands and placed them out of Link's immediate reach, "I would much prefer it play dead."

Link grinned as he leaned down and kissed the scholar's lips. Which were shut tight in yet more opposition. Well, Link was certainly not one to shy away from a challenge. He drew his tongue along his lips and wet them. Their tight skin did soften but remained tense and did not yield to Link. Yet. He would have his lips and they would open to him soon enough, he swore.

During his cycle of wet, capture, and draw in Shad's lips, Link had to admit the scholar's resistance was rather remarkable. Link was doing his best to pry his lips open and yet Shad defied him. His breathing was a little heavy but aside from that, he gave no other response that Link was having any effect on him. Link found that actually pretty amazing. If it had been him in the scholar's place, he would given into Shad by now.

Then again, if Shad ever tried to get intimate with Link, he would have to question whether it was really Shad coming onto him and not some Dark Shad or a shapeshifter or something of the evil and not-at-all-his-darling-scholar sort.

But if it were the real Shad, that would be a prayer fulfilled and he would be so on that.

A quick flick of the eyes up and Link noticed Shad wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were averted over Link's left shoulder at something. The fact of which both annoyed Link and made him curious. Before the scholar saw that he knew something was up and could hide anything, Link shot a look over his shoulder. There was a book. Shad was reading a book.

Link turned back and frowned at Shad. Keeping his lips still tightly closed, the scholar gave back a guilty smile. No wonder he wasn't reacting to him. Shad had been distracting himself. Well, no more. Link swiped his spectacles. In sudden surprise and partial instinct, Shad gasped and grabbed for his ocular aids. Link held them out of reach and, capitalizing on the scholar's shock and blindness, drove his lips onto his.

At last he was open to him. Shad tried to pull away but neither the chair nor Link allowed him to separate. He was trapped, though from Link's view of things that wasn't exactly a bad place to be.

Lips met soft, wet lips. Breaths swirled between mouths. Link met the familiar taste of Shad's kisses and the scholar's pleasure. Without a book in front of his face, Shad was certainly more responsive. He shuddered and sweat beaded on his temple. In a rare moment of freedom given by Link, Shad turned his head slightly to the side and softly sighed his name. Link felt as if a bari jellyfish had shot its electricity straight through his cock.

Grabbing the scholar by the collar, Link pulled him close. "Pet the dog," he repeated, this time with command.

Shad stared into Link's resolute eyes and finally seeing he was not going to relent on his passion, gave a big sigh and said, "Oh, very well then. If it will quiet you."

The next few moments were mostly a blur to Link, a hazy blur of over-enthusiasm, of victory, of unbridled lust. All he remembered after Shad said yes was dragging Shad over to a sofa across the room and, in impatience and zealous arousal, shoving the scholar onto the seat cushions. Possibly in part to the same unexplained magic that allowed him to will on and off the iron boots, Link's clothes were gone.

Link was in front of Shad. They were both trembling, Link in pure anticipation, Shad in what Link believed to be nervousness, uncertainty, and embarrassment at the sight of Link's sudden naked form. His sweet scholar was a bit more timid than he would have liked him to be but figured he would loosen up soon enough, either on his own or with Link's plentiful assistance.

He didn't know where to start first. His fingers twitched, no, his whole body vibrated in elation. He had Shad's jacket pulled down off his shoulders but then switched to unbuttoning his waistcoat and then untied his bowtie—he was like a child with an oversized present and grinned like one too—and then back to finishing his waistcoat, realizing he was very close to at last seeing and touching the flesh until now had been buried under layers of finely tailored cloth.

"Steady!" Shad called, as his hands traveled further south, "Steady, old boy!" and then as Link reached his belt buckle, the panicked scholar grabbed his wrists and shouted, " _Hold it!_ "

"What?" Link asked, blinking in confusion and taken aback by Shad's firm tone, "You said we could!"

"I agreed to satiate you," Shad said. "However, I require no other involvement in the execution of this _obscene_ act than the utmost necessary of me. I can stave off my passions, thank you very much."

"You say that now…" Link said, grinning suggestively as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Shad's.

Shad was not amused. "I will assure you of the soundness of my temperance, old boy," and then with an airy, reluctant sigh, added, "Come now, let us bring this ridiculousness of yours to a close."

"You're the best, Shad. The best," Link said as he turned around and sat in Shad's lap, giving a generous wiggle into his groin and finding out from his solid bulge that the scholar's 'temperance' was not as absolute as he proclaimed it to be. Resting against the scholar, Link raised his head up and kissed his jaw, "I love you. I don't say it enough but I do love you."

"I know, old boy," Shad said as he wrapped his arms loosely around Link. "You don't say it but you show it. And while I realize I have allowed my words to offer you more affection than my actions, permit me to say it yet again. I love you too."

Link looked back up to see the scholar's gentle smile as he hugged him. Link sunk into the loving, warm press—some people could get lost in another's eyes, Link got lost in Shad's arms. From the perfect curve of his arms sliding across his chest, to his mild heat radiating from his body that seemed to welcome him back at every return, to the time that seemed to slip away when he was in his arms, everything about the scholar was made for hugging. And even better was the fact that no one but him would know the feeling.

"Well," the scholar said, "now that we have reestablished our mutual deep affection for one another, do you think we could pass over this—"

Link grabbed Shad's hand and placed it on his cock.

"No, I see that we will not…"

As the scholar sat staring, eyes wide in hesitation, Link helped him along and folded his hand around his shaft. Heart pounding and his face flushed in so many deepening levels of embarrassment, Shad looked away briefly before looking back at Link. He smiled reassuringly at the nervous scholar.

"You said you would," Link said.

"T-That I-I did," Shad replied, swallowing his breath in a rough gulp.

It was after that Link felt the first stirrings of movement. Being a dry rub, the feel was a little rough, though Shad's gentle hand was well worth any bit of slight discomfort. Which probably wouldn't last long, Link was certain.

His hand moved slowly, tentatively up his flesh in almost an exploratory fashion, his fingertips investigating the heat and swollenness of his skin as the rest of his hand discerned his thickness and length. Just these slow, light touches were spinning him tight down south. He was ready to blow up quicker than Barnes' bomb storage. Much as it was the scholar's nature to take things slow and thorough, Link supposed this one time it was probably better for the both of them if he got a move on.

"Shad, please," he said through heavy breaths.

"What is it, old boy? A change of heart?" Shad said, as his thumb brushed his tip in calm rotatory strokes, rolling like a bead of water around a pane of glass. "Moments ago you were so eager for stimulation and here you are already urging for satisfaction. After all your insistence, all your pestering of me, you want it done and over with. I dare say not, old boy. Now how does the apropism go… Oh yes, that's right. You should be careful what you wish for. "

Though Link couldn't know his thoughts for certain, it seemed like the scholar's previous reluctance had diminished and, if his tone of voice was any indication, was ready for payback. Link noted to himself that it probably wasn't his best idea to annoy the sweetness out of Shad and then give him control of his cock. Probably should have thought things out more with that.

And damn it, Shad really was a cock tease. Maybe it was due to never being touched by someone else before but the scholar's every touch seemed to set him on fire. He burned from the inside but his skin was slick with sweat, the rub on his cock no longer dry. Maybe Shad had a point in being a little modest, in taking their time—and Shad had said Link should learn restraint to improve his endurance but he had scoffed it off as just another excuse, though completely understood what he meant by it now—because if Shad had allowed him inside, he no doubt would have plunged thoughtlessly into Shad and came immediately from the sudden wonderful hot and tight sensation of him.

And, well, the one obstacle stopping him from coming quickly now was Shad. He seemed to have an intuition about his limit, about the point of which would be over the edge for him. Whenever Link felt as if he would find release, the scholar would change his pacing. Link didn't know which was worse: the slow, languid strokes pulling so tenderly or the brisker, coarser deep pumps stacking more ache and fire on his tender tower of need. Only one thing Link knew for certain—if he didn't find release and soon, he had no idea how deep dark blue his balls would be.

Link's head dropped back and rested on Shad's shoulder. Mouth open and panting, he peered up at the scholar. He had no idea if he was simply senseless with desire or if the scholar's expression was as unreadable as it appeared. Or if his smile really was edged with a rare show of complacency from the mild scholar.

"Something on your mind, old boy? You know you can confide in me."

Yes, he was definitely enjoying his sweet, sweet suffering way too much. Strange part about that was that Link wanted to feel more annoyed by it but couldn't. In fact, he kind of liked his smugness. Not like the scholar was ever over-confident very often. Though he loved his sweet Shad the best, the occasional appearance of smug Shad wouldn't hurt from time to time. Especially in times like these.

Though Link would have to correct the part about it not hurting.

" _Shad,_ " he moaned, a thousand pleas left unspoken but implied in one heavy breath.

His balls were so heavy and filled with seed he swore that if Ganondorf were alive today he could perform a mortal draw on him with just a swing of his sac. Every nerve in his body felt like it was knotted and then double-knotted and then twisted, his cock crying like a bitch in heat for release.

"I suppose I should be more lenient on you, old boy. Your crime, after all, was committed in the heat of passion, one I had a hand in creating since I have done nothing to temper those flames," Shad said as he leaned Link slightly forward, the change in angle adding undue but delicious pressure to his cock, and kissed the crook of his neck to his shoulder. "I say, perhaps, from this moment on, I can permit you to explore more of these desires with me. Perhaps I have been far too unrelenting with dismissing the carnal aspects of our affections. Forgive me, darling."

"By the strike of the Goddesses, Shad, shut up and finish me," Link growled, glaring and baring his teeth like a wolf. Damn it all if he didn't do it soon…

"Oh, very well then, I suppose I could," Shad said with a smirk and licked a drop of sweat running down Link's neck, sending a violent shiver through his body. "However, on one condition: I request that you do not again disturb nor deter me from my research. Have we a deal, old boy?"

"Y-Yes," Link moaned, though at this point he would have agreed to absolutely anything.

"Excellent choice, old boy!" Shad said, more cheerfully than ever should have been allowed.

The sudden rise in the speed and precision of his strokes caused Link's hips to jerk, the result of that causing him to rub his rear against Shad's crotch. Link wasn't sure if his grinding was his own personal payback against Shad and his head games or that he purely could not stop himself. Not like he was thinking straight enough to figure out which and it just felt too damn good to stop. Plus it drew the sweetest groans out of Shad, much as he tried but clearly failed to stifle them.

His back arching off of Shad, Link hooked his legs behind the scholar's ankles to keep from rising off him. He knew his hands would feel like silk and they were. Silk and fire caressed his body, drawing his every muscle tight, leaving his nipples in hard peaks—by Farore's grace, he hadn't had Shad touch the rest of him, as if he had really needed to be played with more—and every pulse, every spike of pleasure all gathered and churned in intensifying waves in his cock.

And then finally, the pleasure surged and made its final charge. A rush greater than the high winds that assailed the bridges of the City in the Sky drove through him and thank goodness he had anchored himself behind Shad's ankles. At his last hard spurt, his body gave way to peace, all of his muscles relaxed. Catching his breath, Link leaned back against the scholar, one soft and warm body meeting another, and wrapped his arms around the back of Shad's head and unabashedly grinned.

The scholar drew away a sweaty lock of hair from Link's eyes and kissed his head, "You are exceptionally adorable like this, my dear."

"I bet you're even cuter," Link said in a voice and with a grin that hoped he learned just how cute he was and soon.

He watched as Shad's eyes traced a slow path down his body and observed all that he had to offer. Link hoped he got a real good look, so good he couldn't stand not ever seeing it again and that it left him thinking about him over and over in his persistent, thorough way until he just had to give into his passions and touch him. He hoped it lit a fire in the reserved scholar, one that only Link's attentions could subside.

As Shad eyed his biceps, abs and thighs, Link was happy to see he wasn't the only one who could leer.

"Yes, all this is yours," Link said, making a throaty laugh as he turned around and straddled Shad's sides once more. "Just as all this is mine." He laid his hand on Shad's groin and found that not only had his bulge disappeared but the immediate area of his pants was slightly damp. So it seemed he hadn't been the only one to find release.

Not certain if it had been just his words or the knowing grin he shot after finding out he had came too, Link saw the scholar turn his head to the side and blush fiercely. There was his sweet Shad—Goddesses, he loved him!

As he leaned forward, ready to kiss him everywhere he could, Link heard the sound of someone harshly clearing their throat. Someone feminine. And clearly neither him nor Shad.

Link looked and Shad followed suit and found, standing at the end of one length of bookcases, Queen Zelda frowning at them, a stern reprimand in her eyes that this was not what she generously granted them permission to use the royal library for.

With Link still naked and sex-flushed and his hand on Shad's noticeably damp crotch and most of the scholar's clothes either partially off or unbuttoned and with the likelihood of there being a milky sheen of Link's seed behind them on the floor, there was no possibility of either one of them denying this scene of being anything but what it _exactly_ looked like.

Even if it meant his permanent banishment from the royal library, Link was ready to plead to her it was all his fault and that Shad deserved the right to continue his research. And perhaps if she refused to listen to him, Shad could work his magic with words and convince and coax her into showing him mercy. Of course, at the moment, Link was just hoping she didn't throw them in the stocks for a week.

Helpless to do anything else, Link and Shad smiled sweetly at her.


End file.
